Xumara
'''General Xumara '''is Korassil's wife, Tauza's sister, and the mother of Kapri and Marah. She is a major antagonist of the wandering Ninja Rangers, particularly those of Earthlight Academy. Character History Xumara was only three when her parents murdered each other. Tauza, her sister, took care of her as they lived in the streets, learning how to steal and fight. They fell in with a cartel of monsters that taught them to control their latent monstrous abilities. The pair became assassin-thieves, doing the dirty work for the gang on various planets. However, they were identified and outlived their usefulness. While running from both the cartel and the law, Xumara and Tauza caught the eye of General Korassil, newly arrived on the planet. He saw the young womens' potential and intervened, inducting them into his empire of space ninjas. Xumara, seizing the opportunity, seduced Korassil, then used his honor to make him marry her when she became pregnant. They had two daughters, Kapri and Marah. The latter was born shortly after Lothor performed his coup, defeating Korassil in (un)fair combat. He spared Korassil's life, and the two remained aboard as Lothor's subordinates. Xumara was not very interested in raising her children, or at least pretended to be so. While she foisted them on whoever would babysit, she taught them to hide their intelligence beneath a guise of shallow idiocy. She and Korassil conned Lothor into watching them for the duration of his attack on the Ninja Academies, claiming that they needed his mentorship and would be in Korassil and Xumara's way. She led the attack on Earthlight Academy, although it quickly got away from her when Zart unleashed his fire on the island. To her annoyance, most of the morphers were destroyed--or so she thought. She soon discovered three survivors wielding morphers, and began pursuing them. Using her knowledge of her captives to guess where the Rangers were headed, she arrived at their safe house before they did, planting Doctor Mesmer to interrogate them. Even though the monster was defeated, the Nanocams she'd planted in the house kept her informed of the Rangers' plans. Xumara grew less and less patient with Lothor's leadership, although Korassil refused to listen to anything mutinous, to her frustration. She focused on the Earthlight Rangers, allaying their suspicions about an information leak by planting a red herring traitor in their midst. However, Micky had witnessed her create the red herring and sold the info to Rat, and she had to send Schizofreak to prevent the Green Ranger from telling anyone. Schizofreak managed to enchant each of the Rangers with his personality-reversing spell. Among other things, it made Wyatt a genius. Noticing a nanocam, he used it to contact Xumara and arrange a rendezvous to end their fight. Xumara agreed, and met him to take the morphers. There, Wyatt deduced that she didn't actually want their morphers or their deaths, since she had the capability to take either already. Instead of answering him, Xumara tried to double-cross him, only to discover the morphers he'd brought were fakes. As a battle broke out, Xumara returned to her ship. Xumara later vented to Tauza over Zart's continued disobedience. To make her feel better, Tauza revealed that she'd discovered the prison of Chiratheon, a water demon who would be more than a match for Zart. It worked, and Xumara even suggested a girl's day out, wheedling Tauza into agreeing--though not until a good opportunity arose. Secretly, Xumara began calling up other generals in Lothor's fleet and asking them just how loyal they were to their current leader. However, one of her communications officers taped her conversation with Vexacus, and the information fell into Korassil's hands. Discovering that Zart had gone ahead and taken the Pink Ranger prisoner in her sleep, leaving her friends to die in a fire, Xumara was furious. She teleported him aboard the ship and screamed at him for almost ruining her plans. Korassil and Alex appeared, and forced her to explain herself. Reluctantly, Xumara obeyed. She was trying to put Korassil back in his former place, using the Earthlight Rangers to off Lothor. Even though it was for his benefit, Korassil was furious at the betrayal, and handed her over to Zart. After he was finished burning her, Xumara was put in her private quarters temporarily, believed to be dead. Tauza snuck aboard soon after, and while mourning and swearing revenge, realized that Xumara was not quite dead. She spirited her off the ship. Chubouzu saved Xumara, giving her several metallic upgrades as he'd done for Jambavan. Tauza eventually turned on Korassil fully, and was nearly killed by him but for Xumara's intervention. She witnessed the death of Zart, which she enjoyed, and then led the army back to Scrimshaw to fight Korassil and the Rangers there. Using Wyatt's morpher and Zord, she took on Korassil directly, but did not do well. She was killed with Tauza and Korassil when Tauza's ship crashed into both Zords. Personality Xumara is vain and acts flippant, but she is a clever and almost insightful reader of others. This lets her manipulate them to do whatever she wishes, which she rarely lets herself feel guilty for. Talents and Abilities Xumara's third eye can drive any creature that looks into it insane. She can manipulate the blue fabric of her dress like tentacles for snaring her foes, but only while she has physical contact with at least part of it. Appearance Xumara is a fair-skinned, Asian woman and rather small, with long blue hair worn down her back. Along with her two normal eyes, she has a third red one set in the middle of her forehead, usually covered with a black leather band. She dresses in flowing blue silk and tight black leather. Thanks to magic and science, she looks only a few years older than her daughters. Category:Power Rangers: Lost Ninjas Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Generals Category:Female Category:Thantosiet